When lighting panelboards containing a plurality of industrial rated circuit breakers are used within multi-story buildings, one such lighting panelboard is often required for each floor. To faciliate electrical connection with the circuit breakers within the panelboards, an auxiliary wiring cable chase or gutter is attached to the lighting panelboard enclosure. The installation is usually done by an electrical contractor prior to delivery to the installation site and each such gutter is customized to fit the specific lighting panelboard requirement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,311, entitled "Auxiliary Gutter With Lay-In End Walls And Universal Cover", describes one example of an auxiliary gutter which can be attached to a load center on site by means of auxiliary tap kits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,634, entitled "Lighting Circuit Breaker Panelboard Modular Assembly", describes a circuit breaker panelboard modular assembly fabricated from a plurality of interdependent molded plastic and metal parts to adapt breakers of different ratings within a common panelboard enclosure. This patent application describes the arrangement of the lighting panelboard interior and should be reviewed for a good description thereof. The instant invention allows the lighting panelboard described therein to be integrated with the wiring cable gutter within a common enclosure.